


Bait

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inktober day 3, Inspired by Dragon Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Art for day three of Inktober.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to think of something for bait. Then my friend mentioned Bait from The Dragon Prince. So here you are, here is Bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more Inktober and other art.
> 
> Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
